the Lovers Awaken
by The Beast from the South-East
Summary: Two lovers awaken to a new morn. A story of love, without joy, rape, without degradation, and human warmth, without comfort.


My first try at an Evangelion story so I would appreciate any thoughts that you have about it minus any flames of course. If you know the Evangelion series then you should be able to figure out who these two characters are and even if you don't know the episode that I have used to create this I hope that you can guess. I hope that you enjoy my work. Thank you.  
  
The Lovers Awaken  
  
He had awoken to find himself lying on his back and in his bed, he was naked and so was the girl next to him. She was lying across him, her head resting against his chest and her left leg curled and hooked over his. Her body was flush against his side with the warm swell of her breasts against him. The nipples, he could feel, were soft so unlike the hard buds that had been rubbing against his chest and pressed into his palms last night. He remembered her cries as he had held her down with one hand on one of her breasts, squeezing in rhythm with his thrusts. She probably had bruises on her chest, bruises that would fit perfectly under his hands; he had scratches on his chest he had seen them made, but now was not the time to look.  
  
He knew she was awake though he was not sure how he knew. Whether it was the slight movements her hands made against his skin, or maybe there had been a change in how she breathed. He did not know and he did not care. He was, however, sure that she knew he was awake. Neither of them had moved or acknowledged the others presence, nor their joint position on the bed. Now was not the time for that.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking the same things as he or was it the opposite? He never really understood why she acted the way she did, he could barely understand his own actions so there was little chance of him figuring her out. In his minds eye he could see how they would look to an outsider lying together like this; 'the lovers awaken wrapped in each others arms', a scene from so many books and films that it was almost corny, but love, he knew, had had no say in their actions either the night before or now when they were awake.  
  
He wasn't sure how it had started, why they had begun kissing or why they had not stopped after the first time when they had come up for air. Technically, it had begun with a kind of dare, a challenge, but what made her ask him about kissing originally? Was it just curiosity or was it something more? Was it jealousy now that Misato and Koji were going out? He did not believe that it has because she liked him in that way; she had made her views on him and the way that he acted clear from the first moment they had met. They had formed a friendship, he supposed, while saving each other, maybe then it should be called a companionship? He didn't know, he was not a people person and had no real experience with anything remotely like friendship before coming here. He had gone from a nearly solitary, monotony of a life to excitement and death in so short a time.  
  
Was his changing attitude what caused him to agree, to be driven to act by both his anger and indignity, rather than backing away?  
  
Was it that or just the unreality of them kissing that had made him reach out for her after they had broken for air?  
  
What had made her respond after only a moment of hesitation, a rare thing to see from one as self-confident as her?  
  
What had made her begin kissing him again and he her?  
  
What made them do it?  
  
He didn't know, all he knew was what it had led to.  
  
Their hands, kept to their sides before had started to move, to rove over each other's bodies in random ways that felt right, pulling them tight against the other, lips pressed together and tongues searching out the others. He was not sure who had made the first move towards a bedroom or even if the movement had been intended as such a gesture, but they had entered the room still kissing between breaths, their actions frantic as they had pulled off clothes, both theirs and each others.  
  
He remembered that it was her that had pushed him on to the bed and breaking the desperate kisses, he remembered the violence of the action as she sent him sprawling onto the covers so hard he had bounced further up his head bumping the wall as she had thrown herself on top of him. He saw again the frantic look in her eyes as she straddled him, covering him with her body, her chest pressed hard against his, nipples hard pebbles against him and her wet mouth joining again with his in fevered passion while her hands reached for his crotch grabbing his hard phallus in her small hands.  
  
He was unsure about when his erection had developed only that when he felt her hands grabbing it he had broken away from her hungry mouth with a groan. That break was the moment she reared back away from him, raising her self onto her knees keeping him gripped between her hands and then lowering herself down again till her mound made contact with his trapped organ. His world had become the feeling as she had moved him around and twisted her hips to get him in position, his vision cleared as she got them arranged right and he had watched as she had taken her virginity. It had hurt, they had both cried out in pain at the rough feeling of the joining, but she had continued to push her self down and he had done nothing to stop her actions.  
  
When they were fully together, pelvises pressed against one another, her hands had landed on his chest the nails had dug in raising welts as she raised her self off his intruding member before dropping down again the movement becoming easier and easier as she did it again and again, raising and falling back, rising and sinking, as she took her pleasure. The pain was gone a feeling of intense pleasure replacing it, an anticipation of what was to come, her sharp cries filling his ears a counterpoint to his own heavy breathing; his hands were gripping her thighs pulling her down harder against him while her hands run over her own body, gripping and pinching.  
  
She had peaked firsts, a sudden rush of warmth and a sudden tightening and gripping of her muscles, before she fell across him, limp and unmoving apart from the spasms he felt inside her and the harsh, shuttering breathing into the duvet beside his head. He had waited a few moments to begin the motions again wanting to reach his own conclusion to this action, but after a while she continued to lay uncaring of his finish, complete with only her own. He had tried to get her to continue thrusting up into her body but the angle wasn't right and she was unresponsive to his actions. He had grown angry.  
  
Violently he had withdrawn from her, pushing her away, causing her to hit the wall before landing beside him on the messed cover of his bed. With a savagery he did not know he really possessed he had moved over her, pulling her legs wide and climbing between them, one hand splayed over her chest holding her down and gripping one of her breasts, the nipple hard against the palm. His other hand gripped his member tightly, aiming him, lining him up and then he thrust into her. She had done nothing to stop his actions.  
  
Both hands had clasped her breasts, squeezing them hard, pinching the nipples as he thrust again and again, using her as she had used him, taking his pleasure aiming for his own climax ignoring her cries and pleasure filled whimpers as she had obviously ignored his own groans as she had ridded him. Now he rode her with the same single minded determination, thrusting hard and fast, struggling for release for the building pressure within him. Her ignored her as she peaked again under him continuing to thrust through her second climax of the night before, with a shallow cry, he emptied himself into her. Gasping for breath, trying to pull air in as his seed rushed out he, as she had done before him, collapsed across her body, looking down into the pillow panting listening as she, looking up at the ceiling, tried to catch her own breath.  
  
After a minute or so he had pushed himself to the side and off of her, the sound when he pulled his now limp penis from her was loud in the nearly silent room, a slick organic sound that nearly turned his stomach. He had collapsed on the bed facing the ceiling in the same position as she was, looking up at nothing, saying nothing, though they were only a few centimetres apart they did not reach out to touch the other, they had not really look at each other since they had begun. He wondered how long they had lain like that, unmoving and unthinking before they fell asleep.  
  
He felt one of her arms move, pulling back from where it was lying across his stomach, moving to behind her back as she tipped herself off of him, untangling their limbs and moving up the bed till she could also put her head on the pillow. He moved to one side allowing her room on the single person bed, giving her the space she needed and giving them both the separation of the final moments of the night. He turned his head to look at the clock, it was still early and so they were still alone in the apartment. He looked back up at the ceiling he didn't feel like moving yet; he didn't feel like thinking either. They made no attempted to cover themselves, the room was warm and neither was looking at the other, even if one of them had bothered what would be the point now after what they had done together or, rather, what they had done to each other. They lay together on the bed but neither was really there.  
  
He was the first to move, one hand raising to touch the scratches that ran down from the top of his chest to half way down his stomach, they stung slightly when he touched them and he could feel the crust of dried blood at several points along their length. He moved his hand back to his side and then turning only his head looked at his companion. She was still looking at the ceiling ignoring him or oblivious to his actions. He pushed himself up on his elbows and took in the sight of her body marred with his actions, the same as he was marked with hers. Her breasts were bruised but not as badly as he had thought they would be, only a few points round the sides where his fingers had dug in were marked. She was also bruised lower down where he had gripped her to pushing her down when she had been on top, those were clearer showing the shape of his hands on top and the position of his thumb round her hips.  
  
He heard her hair move against the pillow and could feel her looking at his chest; cataloguing the injuries she had caused him during the night. He did not look at her face instead fixing again his gaze upon her breasts detailing the marks that he had caused, taking into account every blue- black bruise on her skin. One nipple he noticed for the first time had blood on it either scraped from his own chest or leaking from it due to his rough treatment of the flesh. He leaned forward, braced himself over her with one arm on either side and gentle took the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, cleaning it of blood. Once it was clean he made to move away but heard her move and then her hands took hold of his head and pushed him down to her breast again, this time to the other nipple; he suckled on this one too following her silent request then, as she directed him, returned to the other one. Despite their actions she was not looking at his actions her gaze was fixed on the plain ceiling of the room.  
  
After a while of nursing on her breasts he moved up and over her, she spread her legs to accommodate him between them and for the first time since this had all begun they looked into each other's eyes. He lent down and hesitantly kissed her, just a short soft touching of lips before burying his head in her shoulder and fixed his eyes on the bed. His hips moved forward and again the were joined as they had the night before, his arms reached under her and crossed behind her head, her own had crossed behind his back in a matching gesture, her legs shifted up and then folded over his with her ankles resting just below the back of his knees. They pushed against each other again and again but this time slowly, rhythmically instead of the violent actions of the previous night.  
  
He kept his eyes focused on the cover of the bed ignoring the dark patches caused by his tears, as he ignored the tears that were dripping down the cheek next to him. She did the same and they just continued moving together not looking and not seeing the actions of their bodies in the early morning light.  
  
The End. 


End file.
